One type of suspension system has two lateral arms in which lower arms are disposed at the front and rear of the center of wheels. The two lateral arms are mounted at one end thereof to a cross member while the other end is connected to a carrier assembly.
Generally, the two lateral arms are a front arm and rear arm, which are disposed toward the front and rear of the vehicle. The front arm and rear arm are typically fixed via hinge pins to the cross member to thereby vertically pivot in relation to the cross member according to the vertical movement of vehicle wheels in relation to the vehicle body.